


“My dearest.”

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black!Reader - Freeform, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Condoms, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hanamaki Takahiro (brief), Iwaizumi Hajime (brief) - Freeform, Married Couple, Matsukawa Issei (brief), Missionary Position, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Riding, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, peg oikawa tooru 2021 😼, plus size reader, poc!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Oikawa Toru is a very horny man. And you can verify that fromexperience...*Completed!*
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Toru does not belong to me. He belongs to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of Haikyuu!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The index because I can’t remember shit sometimes lol. I don’t take requests, as you can see this is very self indulgent

01. _omorashi + crying_

_02\. mommy kink + groping_

_03\. first time having sex + being nervous_

_04\. dry humping/grinding_

_05\. first time speaking your mother language around him + him getting turned on_

_06\. cockwarming_

_07\. size difference_

_08\. femdom + pegging | bottom!oikawa tooru_

_09\. masturbation + wet dream | reader_

_10\. masturbation + scent kink | oikawa tooru_

_11\. loose clothes_

_12\. making out | pinned to a wall_

_13\. softcore sex | baby talk_

_14\. riding_

_15\. femdom + dildos | bottom!oikawa tooru_

_16\. overstimulation_

_17\. safewords_

_18\. femdom + mistresses + edging | bottom!oikawa tooru_

_19\. scissoring_

_20\. him walking in on you showering_

_21\. him walking in on you changing your clothes_

_22\. eating you out_

_23\. dirty talk_

_24\. semi-public sex | car sex_

_25\. moaning in his ear_

_26\. somnophilia_

_27\. unprotected sex_


	2. omorashi + crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You needed to pee but Toru wouldn’t let you

You’d do anything to make your daddy happy. Even if that means holding in your pee until he says you can use the bathroom. You looked down at Toru as he gripped your thighs. An amused smirk planted on his face as small little droplets of urine escaped your urethra. Your urethra throbbed. You clenched as much as you needed too. Small shocks of pleasure ran through your blood and you whined and whimpered. Your cheeks were flushed, stained and wet with your fresh hot tears. Your eyes stung a little bit and your nose was runny. Toru’s smirk only widened at the sight before him.

“T-Toru... p-please.. can I—can I please go pee...?” Toru only hummed.

“I guess so since you asked so nicely...”

“Thank y-you..”

Toru’s grip on your thighs loosened and he stood up and he stretched a little. He stepped aside so that you could get up from the bed. Your legs were shaking slightly and all you could do was whine. Gradually, more urine started to leak from your urethra. You stood up quickly and you dashed to the bathroom. You were so helpless around Toru, and he loved that a lot.


	3. mommy kink + groping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru loves calling you his _mommy_

After pushing in his dick into your pussy, Toru bottomed out for a little while. He looked down at the beautiful sight under him. You were squirming around his dick that your pussy engulfed. You whimpered and you let out at soft and airy moans and pants. He was big. You knew that. That’s why you could never seem to adjust to his size. Toru leaned down to kiss your forehead. Next thing you know, his strong head groped your left breast and squeezed it lightly. You moaned quietly as he squeezed your breast. Your nipple brushing against the palm of his head as he did so. His grip soon disappeared and he leaned back a bit, his grip now on your thigh.

* “Is my _mamá_ not feeling good? You know I do my best to make sure my mamá feels good.”

You squirmed a little bit more, moaning when Toru’s dick brushed against you. “ **[Name]**? Is it too much for you?”

You shock your head. “It’s just... _gasp_... you’re so _big_.”

Toru snorted.

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration. Anyways, are you ready for me, mamá?”

You nod and brace for what’s to come.

Toru smiled at you and he started to thrust in and out of you, thinking up a slow and steady tempo that gradually starts to increase with intensity and speed. You simply moan and cry out his name. That’s the way he wants his mommy to feel. Nice and happy and pleasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1]. mommy


	4. first time having sex (being nervous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first time having sex, thankfully Toru knows how to calm you down

You look up to see a practical naked Toru seated next to you with his legs criss crossed. Your cheeks were warming up. You looked down nervously and you started to fidget. Just then, Toru’s large hands cupped your cheeks gently and he lifted your head up and turned your head around to look at him. His cheeks were flushed slightly and a small frown was on his face.

“Is this not what you like?” You grabbed Toru’s hands and you lowered them off your cheeks.

“That’s... that’s not it.”

“Then, are you nervous?”

You sighed and you averted your gaze from Toru. “Yeah. It’s just... I’m kinda insecure about my body weight and size and you know I’m already insecure when it comes to being your wife because y’know.. I have a lot of melanin whereas you have not a lot of melanin and I just... not only am I insecure but this is my first time and I just feel really nervous.”

You looked up at Toru and you noticed that he had a soft smile on his face. You could tell, that was a sign that he cared for you.

“Honey, listen to me. I don’t care about your body weight or how big you are. And melanin? There are many people that I could’ve chose to be my wife or husband and they have less melanin or a medium amount of melanin, making them mixed but I chose you. Does that tell you anything?”

“Yeah, it means that—”

“—That I love you more than those other men and women out there.”

You felt your lips curl into a small smile. “And, I think big women with a lot more melanin than me are beautiful and amazing. It doesn’t matter what your nationality or ethnicity is, I will love you _no matter what._ ”

“Toru I—”

You felt Toru’s hands grip your hips. Your eyes widen and your cheeks gradually warm up even more. He pulled you onto his clothed crotch. You placed your hands against his sculpted and detailed chest, your hands brushing against his perked and pink nubs. You earned a quiet gasp from Toru which made your heart flutter. Toru moved his hands to your ass and they rested there.

“ **[Name]** , let’s take it slow okay?” You looked into Toru’s chocolate brown irises. He looked into your beautiful **[e/c]** irises. You nod your head.

“Okay..”

You slowly move your heads down his chest, your hands stopping at his hips. As his heads rest against your ass, your hands rest against his hips.

“Hey Toru?”

“Mm?”

You smile widely at Toru and you swore his heart skipped a beat.

“ _I love you..._ ”

“ _I love you too..._ ”

And right then and there, Toru’s lips pressed against your lips. He kissed you gently, not wanting to rush the moment. And of course, you kissed him back, melting into the kiss.


	5. dry humping/grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru was busy talking to Hajime. And you were a little bit horny so you decide to try and get his attention

You and Toru sat on the bed you two shared quietly. Toru was preoccupied with a mobile game that he downloaded off of the app store. As he played his game, an incoming call showed up on his screen. The caller id read _Iwa-chan_. Toru smiled widely at the caller id and he immediately picked it up without hesitation. There was a pause on the other line followed by shuffling and a bag crinkling. Then Hajime’s voice could be heard.

“Are you okay there, Iwa-chan?” Toru said with a snort. Hajime grunts quietly before he sighed.

[“Yeah sorry, I was just unpacking my bag. But anyway, hey Oikawa.”]

“Hey Iwa-chan, how’s America?”

[“Pretty good. And how’s Argentina for you?”]

“Great! I got married with the love of my life months ago and we had our honeymoon by going to Bolivia.”

[“Oohh. That sounds nice.”]

“It was, trust me.”

Toru continued to chat with Hajime over the phone. They just talked about life and about highschool. They decided to catch up on what happened over the years. While they talked, you crawled on top of Toru. Toru raised a brow and then he narrowed his eyes at you, not really knowing what you were going to do next. Slowly, you scooted closer to Toru until your body was pressed against his, your breasts squished against his chest. Toru’s eyes widen and his cheeks flushed. He faltered a little bit with his speech but he tried to ignore you, of course failing miserably. You started to roll your hips slowly, gasping and moaning quietly as your clothed crotch rubbed against his. Toru groaned, earning a pause from Hajime on the other line.

[“Oikawa, are you—are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain.”]

“No! I’m not in pain! I’m—I’m fine!”

[“Whatever you say. Anyway, I saw Ushijima the other day and when I tell you I was surprised, _I was surprised._ I seriously didn’t think that he’d be in America of _all_ places.”]

“Y-Yeah.”

[“Oikawa, are you seriously okay? I can hang up if you need a minute. You sound like you’re in pain.”]

“Iwa-chan, I’m—I’m okay. Stop worrying about me—”

Hajime cuts of Toru with a sigh, followed by a huff.

[“I’m hanging up. You can call me when you feel better.”]

“Wait Iwa-chan—”

The call ended.

Toru placed his phone down on the nightstand that was on his side of the bed and he looked down at you. You looked up at Toru with a pleading look. He sighs.

“Look what you did. You made me hard now because of you and Iwa-chan hung up on me.”

You only hummed. A small smirk was plastered against your lips. Toru gripped your waist firmly to stop you from moving.


	6. first time speaking your mother language around him (him getting turned on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you talk to your coworker on the phone, Toru gets a little handsy. Things escalate from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very self indulgent since I’m Haitian and I speak Haitian Creole so you can skip this if you aren’t Haitian or if you don’t wanna read this

You and Jihanna, a coworker from your job were talking casually through the phone. You were standing by a wall. Your feet were stuffed in socks and they were in your house shoes. You had woken up 2 hours ago and you decided to call Jihanna just to talk to her. You two _were_ talking without interruption before Toru started to walk down the stairs, yawning loudly. He stepped off the final step before he walked over to you. He walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Then he rested his chin against your shoulder. You sigh.

* “Ale yon lòt kote, Toru. Mwen okipe pale ak yon kòlèg travay nan travay mwen an...”

Toru whined and he held onto you tighter, not wanting to let go.

“I have no idea what you just said but I’m not going anyway.”

* [“‘Toru?’ Ki kalite non sa, **[Name]**?”]

* “Se yon non Japonè, se jis mari m.”

* [“Mari ou? Èske ou panse li vle fè sèks avèk ou?”]

Your cheeks flush. You falter on your words and you start to deny her claim.

“Jihanna! That’s not—no no...”

Jihanna laughs a little on her line.

[“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just joking with you. I doubt that’s what he wants.”]

“That’s definitely _not_ what he wants. Well, at least that’s what I hope. Right now he is being a little hard headed.”

Jihanna laughs loudly on her line.

“Hey! I’m not hard headed!”

“Then go somewhere else.”

Toru looks at you and he pouts. He starts to move his hands up your nightgown. His hands grope your breasts and he squeezes them.

* “Ahh. Gade sa, Jihanna. Li kontinye kanpe dèyè mwen tankou yon timoun ki gen tèt di.”

* [“Ba li sa li vle, **[Name]**. Li evidamman vle fè sèks avèk ou.”]

“Jihanna! Stop saying that!”

Jihanna laughs loudly again.

[“Okay okay. I’m sorry.”]

You sigh. You feel Toru’s boner rub against you. Your eyes widen and you blink twice. ‘ _Seriously? He’s hard? Did he get hard just by me talking to him?’_ You thought.

* “Ugh. Jihanna, I’ll talk to you later. Li gen yon batiman.”

* [“Yon batiman? Mwen te konnen sa. Oke de tout fason, mwen pral pale avèk ou pita.”]

* “Dakò bye.”

[“Bye~”]

And the call ended.

You hold your phone in your hand and you press your ass against his boner, earning a quiet moan from Toru.

“How’d you get hard?”

Toru’s cheeks flush a little bit. “When you spoke.”

“You _got hard_ just by me speaking Haitian Creole to you? You’re embarrassing.”

“Teach it to me?”

* “Non.”

Toru pouts even more.

“Well can I at least put it in you?”

“ _Non_. Go and jerk off or something.”

“So meannn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1]. “Go somewhere else. I’m busy talking to a coworker from my job.”
> 
> * [2]. “What kind of name is that?”
> 
> * [3]. “It’s a Japanese name. It’s just my husband.”
> 
> * [4]. “Your husband? Do you think he wants to have sex with you?”
> 
> * [5]. “Look at that. He continues to stand behind me like a hard headed child.”
> 
> * [6]. “Give him what he wants. He obviously wants to have sex with you.”
> 
> * [7]. “He has an erection.”
> 
> * [8]. “An erection? I knew it. Well okay, I’ll talk to you later.”
> 
> * [9]. “Okay.”
> 
> * [10]. “No.”


	7. cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You warm up daddy’s cock for him

You moaned as you slid down on Toru’s cock. You stopped when half of Toru was inside of your velvet walls. You could feel him twitch inside of you with anticipation and pleasure. You let out a shaky sigh and you resume sliding down Toru’s fat cock. It stretches you out a little bit and by the time you were sitted on Toru’s thighs, your pussy started to ache. You were about to start riding him when he placed his hands against your hips firmly. You whine.

“Toru why—”

* “—Just stay there for _papi_ , okay?”

You whimper and nod your head.

Toru grabs his phone from off the nightstand and he powers it on. He notices a notification from the old groupchat that him and his ex teammates made for volleyball. The user was from Takahiro obviously since he was named “Makki” by Toru. Toru smiled and he started to type almost immediately. Meanwhile you were aching and you wanted to start bouncing on Toru’s dick. You were a good girl so you wauted for his approval to start moving. Toru looked up from his phone that was spamming with messages from Hajime, Issei, and many others.

“What’s wrong baby?”

You feel Toru’s cock brush against your g-spot lightly and you moan quietly. “Wanna ride you, Toru...”

“You do?”

“Yeah..”

“Well go ahead since you’ve been a good girl so far.”

You gape at Toru. “Really?”

* “Sí.”

You smile at Toru weakly and you felt his grip on your waist disappear. Slowly, you start to bounce up and down on Toru’s cock. You intoxicated Toru with your sweet moans. It was pure heaven for Toru. He was glad to marry someone like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1]. daddy
> 
> * [2]. “Yes.”


	8. size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seriously couldn’t adjust to his size

You whine and squirm underneath him. All of your little soft pants, gasps, and moans fueled him to keep going. Your eyes widen as he pushes in just a little bit more. He stretched you out slowly as his cock became more buried inside of you. Once his cock was deep inside you, he bottomed out and took a quick break. You whimpered and clenched around him.

“ _Toru_... _you’re so big.._ ”

Toru groaned and he leaned down to kiss your sweaty forehead. He looked at your flushed cheeks and your glossy and swollen mouth from all that kissing. Drool streamed down from the corners of your lips. You looked _beautiful_ under him. He wanted things to stay like that.

“I’m really sorry if it hurts honey...”

Tears slowly streamed down your cheeks as his cock brushed against your walls. You moan softly and you swore he twitched inside of you.

“Hey, are you ready for me to start moving?”

You nod. Toru smiled and he slowly started to move, thrusting in and out of you.


	9. femdom + pegging (bottom!oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked so pretty under you

Toru’s cock twitched slightly when the air ghosted the tip. He whimpered and he bucked his hips lightly into nothing, wanting the slightest bit of friction. You were on your knees and your nimble fingers gripped Toru’s thighs to stop him from moving. Your strap hung and dripped slightly from earlier when he gave you a blowjob. You crawled up to Toru’s lips and you kissed him gently, the strap brushing against Toru’s leaking and throbbing cock. You pulled away before it could get heated and you felt the tip press against your stomach. He bucked his hips again. 

“Why tease me?”

You simply kissed down Toru’s neck and chest as a reply, then stopping at his asscrack. “You almost made me piss on the floor when you made me hold in my piss.”

“Listen, I said I was sor—” Toru cut off his own sentence with a loud moan. His attention whipped down to you as you licked a long and slow strip along his asscrack.

“ _ **[Name]**_.”

“Hm?”

“ _Stop teasing_.”

You press your tongue against Toru’s asscrack. He moaned loudly again. “ **[N-Name]**...”

“Yes Toru?”

“P-please.. please just fuck me...”

You hum. “Aww, since you asked so nicely.”

You reach over for the lube and the condom that was on the nightstand and you grab both of them. You then rip open the packet and you pull out the condom. You slip the condom onto the strap and you pop open the cap to the lube, then you pour the lube onto the tip of the silicone dildo. You purposely moaned as you closed the cap to the lube. Toru twitched when you moaned. You line the strap up with Toru’s ass and then slowly you push the strap in, earning a loud groan from Toru.


	10. masturbation + wet dream (reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream you had was a really good one and apparently it was about Toru

You didn’t know if you were smiling right now but you certainly were in your dream. You turn in your sleep, your left side of your face brushing against the slightly cold pillow.

_(“ **[Name]** , where are you?”_

_You giggle quietly as you stand back against the wall, trying not to get caught. You hear the footsteps getting closer. It must be Toru..._

_And it was._

_Your heart you swore stopped for a brief second before beating again. Before you could run away, Toru had grabbed both your wrists and pinned you to the wall you were against beforehand._

_“So, you thought you could run away from me?”—)_

You start to squirm around in the blankets at dream Toru’s words. A wetness soon engulfed your panties. You start to stay still.

_(—“Well it’s too bad you weren’t quiet enough. I managed to find you because you were giggling so much.”_

_You protest at that fact and you say that you were quiet. Toru rolls his eyes in denial and he leans close to you. He’s just inches away from your lips._

_“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, sweetie pie. You can whine all you want but you aren't getting away from me...”_

_He mashes his lips against your lips. You moan against his lips and you melt into the kiss.)_

Your eyes shot open and you sat up straight on the mattress. You look around the room and you see no sign of Toru anywhere. You look at the window and you notice it’s super bright outside. You assumed that it was mid day and that Toru was at practice or maybe hanging out with his friends.

You pull off the blankets and you pulled up your nightgown. Your panties were drenched and your juices overflowed and got onto your thighs. You pull off your panties and you shimmy out of them. You press your right index finger above your clit and you start to circle it in a steady tempo, moaning softly as you do so. Your left index finger slowly entered your pussy and you moan a little louder than before. You rock your hips against your finger as you circle your clit. A string of moans escaped your lips as you started to speed up, your head was tipped back. You pant heavily as you start to get close to your climax. You were about to cum when the doorknob started to twist and turn and then it opened and closed. ‘ _Shit Toru, why now?’_

You hear footsteps approach the bedroom and as they approach, you just happened to brush your left index against your g-spot. You moan loudly and cum all over your finger and the door swings open to reveal Toru in his San Juan volleyball club uniform with his volleyball club bag slung against his shoulder. You looked up at Toru lazily and Toru looked at you with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Oops. Wrong timing...?”


	11. masturbation + scent kink (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru loves your scent. Well, maybe a little _too_ much

Toru sat in the bed with one of your shirts. This shirt was your favorite because it was loose and it was long sleeved. You slept peacefully beside Toru, oblivious as to what was going on. Well, at least that’s what he thought. He placed your shirt under his nose and he took a good whiff. It smelled like your perfume. The one that you frequently used. Your scent made his heart jump. He moved his free hand down to his boxers and then he slid them off. His hand wrapped around the base and he started to pump himself slowly, groaning as he did so.

As he jerked himself off, you turn your body around to face away from him. You let out a quiet and airy moan and you buck your hips lightly from under the blankets. Toru twitched slightly in his hand.

Toru looked down at you with flushed cheeks. He turned back to his cock and he continued to jerk himself off. He bucks his hips as he starts ro get close to his climax, the slit flowing with pre-cum. He groans loudly and he cums with a shudder, his cum shooting out and getting on the sheets. Your eyes flutter open as soon as he came.

“Toru? Why is my shirt in your hand?”

“Hm? Oh um.. nothing important...”


	12. loose clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were loose today. You were makin’ Toru act up

“ **[Name]**?”

You heard Toru’s voice approach the stairs. You step out of the bathroom and you rub your eyes. You sit on the edge of the bed and you yawn. Toru’s footsteps get closer to the bedroom door and then he opens the door. Toru gaped at you and you heard his bag drop to the floor with a small thud. Toru eyed you with flushed cheeks, his eyes traveling up and down.

You were wearing your favorite shirt that was slightly too big for you. And you were also wearing your favorite sweatpants that sagged a little bit. It showed off a little bit of your panties and your smooth skin.

That caught Toru off guard for sure.

Toru walked over to you and he pinned you down to the bed. He towers over you. You look at his San Juan volleyball club jersey and then his shorts. You look up into his eyes. He smashed his lips onto yours which startled you but then you slowly melted into the kiss. Small electric sparks of pleasure zap you and you moan quietly as he deepens the kiss. You open your mouth for his tongue to slip into yours. He pulls away so that the both of you could catch your breath.

“Oh my, **[Name]** ~ you’re so pretty in those clothes. They give me easy access as well.”

His hand slowly travels down your sweatpants and then stops at your crotch. He circles your clit through your panties and you moan out his name. He stops and looks at you with a smirk.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you tonight.”


	13. making out (being pinned to a wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found it hot when you get pinned to a wall and then you just get kissed. Most of your dreams end up like that. So Toru decided he wanted to create a scene like that with you

You gasped when Toru had grabbed and pinned your wrists to the wall behind you. He forced your body to press against the wall as he looks at you with a grin. You purposely moan when he leaned close to you. His cheeks flushed and you looked at him as if you were practically begging for him to fuck you until you couldn’t walk. Which was what you technically wanted but you didn’t wanna rush it.

“ _Toru..._ ”

“Oh honey, you look so hot when you’re against the wall like this...”

You bring your lips close to Toru’s lips and then you kissed him hungrily. Toru’s brows raised a bit with surprise before relaxing and then he kissed you back. He deepens the kiss and he slowly shoves his tongue into your mouth for dominance. You moan and then he pulls away and he starts to kiss down your neck.


	14. softcore sex (baby talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two talk babies and Toru says he’s going to be gentle

“Toru?”

“Hm?”

You look at Toru with slightly flushed cheeks. You look down and you fidget nervously. He raises an eyebrow and he watches you fidget.

“I want a baby.”

“Okay honey. Anything for you.” Toru smiles at you. You look up barely to see him nod and you smile. He grabs you by the waist and he pulls you into his exposed lap, his hard on erection in view.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

You take one small glance at the condoms and then you look down at his erection. Just the thought of his fat cock suffocating in your wet pussy made you ache but also it made you ever more embarrassed. “Nevermind...”

* “ _Mi princesa_ , you don’t need to worry about anything. I’m gonna take good care of you, okay?”

“Okay...”

“Hey, look at me.”

You look up from Toru’s erection and then you look at him. He had a reassuring smile on his face and then he takes his hands off your waist and he gently grabs your hands, holding them in his own. “You’re in good hands, honey.”

Your smile widens and you nod again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1]. My princess


	15. riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ride Toru until the sun sets

You whimper and moan quietly as you sit on Toru’s thighs, trying to find some sort of comfort while being on Toru’s fat and juicy cock. You look up at Toru and pant quietly. Toru kisses you on the forehead and he gives your asscheek a good squeeze, drinking up your moan in his ears. You look at the window, some moonlight peaking through the curtains. You let out a shaky sigh and you place your hands on Toru’s shoulders.

“Take your time, honey. Don’t rush this beautiful moment.”

You smile at Toru weakly.

You slowly lift yourself up on Toru’s cock, his cock throbs inside you and it’s drenched with your juices. You stop at the tip before lowering yourself down again, moaning loudly. Toru groans with your loud moans and he relishes the moment, twitching and throbbing inside of you. You slowly find your tempo and you start to bounce on Toru’s cock.


	16. femdom + dildos (bottom!oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch Toru fuck himself on a dildo. He was making you proud

You watch as Toru lazily grabs the dildo that was laying next to his thigh. He grabs the lube that was there too and then he opens the cap. He coats the dildo with the lube and the cap closes with a click. Toru presses the tip of the silicone dildo against his wet and lubed up asshole and then he slowly pushes it in, moaning at the slight stretch.

“I’m sorry you had to wait for _so_ long, dear. I know just how much you wanted something in your ass. It’s too bad that you have to do it _all by yourself_ and without _my_ help. How unfortunate.”

“ _Guess what’s going to happen to you after this..._ ”

“What? Are you gonna punish me? Oh boohoo.”

Toru stares at you with a glare as he pushes the dildo in further, his delicious moans coating your eardrums. It was a sound you loved but probably wouldn’t hear for a while.

He says something barely audible.

“ _Damn right you’re getting punished.._ ”

He sighs and he relaxes for a little bit, the dildo finally inside of his ass. You smirk slightly and then slowly Toru started to thrust the dildo in and out, moaning each time.


	17. overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too much!

Groans and moans continue to fill the room, echoing and bouncing off of every wall. You guys were on your second round and you already felt tired. You wondered where all that stamina came from. You could only assume because of volleyball. You moan loudly with each thrust. Your pussy drooled on Toru’s dick as he rams into you. He wasn’t close. Not yet. You, on the other hand, you were close to your _third_ orgasm. It was too much for you but you had to endure it for your daddy.

“ _Toru... ah! I—haa... I can’t.._ ”

“ _Ngh.. I’m sorry baby... I’m—ungh—I’m almost close.._ ”

You hoped that was the truth.

Your legs felt like jelly and you felt like you could collapse at any moment. Thankfully you were laying down on your back and not riding him or doing doggy style. You, for sure, would’ve probably collapsed. You moan after a few thrusts and then Toru’s hot cum filled you up. A soft moan escaped your lips as he pulled out of you, a string of cum seeping out.


	18. safewords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucks you a bit too rough. Now he feels bad

You gasp and your eyes widen at the stretch Toru’s cock was making. It was so sudden and he didn’t even prep you good enough. He was fast and swift and he started to push with one push. Tears pricked in your eyes and you let out a choked sob.

“ _Ah—_ mm a-apple!”

Toru froze. Toru looked at you, crying and hurting and then he started to pull out before it could get worse. He apologized a million times.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be too rough! Ah, I guess I was in the zone a little too much...”

“Toru, I said it’s okay..”

He sighs and he pulls you into a hug, your nipples barely grazing his chest.


	19. femdom + mistresses & edging (bottom!oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves his mistress so much that he’ll do anything for her. Even if that means humiliating himself

You stood in front of Toru with a gothic black dress. You wore chokers and dazzling earrings to go with your outfit. You looked so pretty in front of Toru and Toru couldn’t help but admire his mistress. You heard Toru whine below you. His cock was being neglected, his eyes were red and puffy and hot tears were still spilling out his eyes, and his throat felt dry. He was so close to his climax but you just _had_ to put the cock ring on. You knelt down to look at Toru’s handsome and crying face. Two things you never thought you’d need until now.

“Does my little Toru want something?”

Toru chokes out a yes and you plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Tell me what you want. And say please or you’ll keep waiting for it.”

“ _Y-yes ma’am..._ ”

Toru grabs your hands and he moves them down to his cock. Just the touch of your fingers was enough to make him moan loudly. He whined again and he looks at you, desperately. “ _P-please... c-can you take the ring off..? I-I want to cum so bad..._ ”

As soon as Toru let go of your hands, you reached for the ring.

“Of course. Since you’ve been _so good_ for your mistress.”

You carefully pull out the cock ring from the slit of Toru’s aching, throbbing, and twitching cock and you watch as he throws his head back, moaning loudly as he comes. It was truly a sight to see.


	20. scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fingers carefully stretch you out and prepare you for what’s to come.

You melt your backside into the pillow and the mattress under you. Your legs are spread open just enough for Toru to squeeze himself in and so that he could kiss you if he wanted to. He had your legs carefully over his shoulders and he gave you a small smile.

You could feel his lubed up fingers press against your pussy. You gasp at the sudden coldness. Toru slowly pushes his two thick and coated fingers into you. You moan as they continue to push into you, making really obscene squelching noises in the process. Once they were in, you sighed and wiggle around on his fingers. You gave him a thumbs up, signalling hin to start moving. And he did. You moan every time Toru’s fingers brushed against your walls or your g-spot. He starts to spread you out by scissoring you. The stretch felt amazing. And it’s better than having no prep at all. He brushes against your g-spot and you moan loudly.

“I think I found your g-spot,” Toru hummed in excitement. You whimper.

“You’ve been found my g-spot..”

Toru’s smile widen and he curls his fingers, making you throw your head back and moan loudly. You cum on his fingers and you pant quietly.

“Seem’s like you’re ready.”


	21. him walking in on you showering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s too downright oblivious to even notice that you’re showering. What a dummy

As the water pounded against your skin, footsteps grow heavy and they approach the bedroom. You rinsed the soap off of your naked body and you start to hum a tune. The bedroom door opens and Toru walks into the room, dropping his volleyball club bag onto the floor. You turn to the faucet and you turn the shower knob, bringing the water down to the main faucet. You then turn both the hot water and cold water knobs. You sigh and you pull the shower curtains to the side so you could walk out and start to dry yourself.

Instead of getting to dry yourself peacefully, you locked eyes with Toru. Toru locked eyes with you briefly before his gaze slowly drifted down to youe dripping figure. Your pump breasts, your pump asscheeks, your curvy body. Every single part of your body was wet and dripping and he seriously couldn’t look away. You grab your towel and you wrap it around yourself, covering your body up to your breasts.

You knew the pervert thing was overused way too much in anime when a guy walks in on a girl showering or changing so you didn’t call him that. Instead, you just waited for Toru to regain his composure. After a small moment of silence, Toru realized what was happening and his cheeks flushed, embarrassed and super awkward. “So, you finally noticed huh?”

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll leave now!”

As he turns to leave, you catch a glimpse of his boner. You mentally facepalm.

_‘Are you serious?’_


	22. him walking in on you changing your clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the worst possible time, Toru’s whiny ass walks in. Unlucky

You shimmy out of your jeans and you kick them off. You pull off your shirt and you drop it on the bed. You look out at the window, looking away almost immediately since it was a little too bright for you to handle. You grab your sweatpants and you were about to slip into it when Toru opens the door as wide as he could, a smile on his face and as oblivious as could be. You sigh and mentally facepalm because the exact same thing happened a few days ago just not like this.

“ _Toru. I see you’re back again from practice._ ” You look at Toru, feeling a small tick mark appear upside your head.

“Yeah! And guess what?”

“What?”

“Iwa-chan just called me again... oh. Did I— did I come at the wrong time again?”

“Yes. Yes you did.”

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna look away now.”

Toru looks away from you as you slip into your sweatpants and your t-shirt. He looks at you again and he flushes a little bit. You just roll your eyes at him and you grab your jeans and shirt and you threw them into the hamper you two use for dirty clothes.


	23. eating you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves licking your beautiful pussy while toying with your clit

Your legs were spread embarrassingly wide and they were shaking lightly. Your head melted into the pillow and your hands were over your mouth. You tried your best to muffle your moans since it was around midnight when things got heated. You moan quietly when Toru’s tongue swirled around your pussy, lightly thrusting into it. You pant heavily through your hands.

“ _Ah.. T-Toru... haa.._ ”

Toru looked up at you with a grin as he continued to eat you out. His hands gripped your thighs to stop you from bucking your hips forward.

“You’re so pretty like this, honey.”

Toru rubs your clit as he licks your pussy. You moan a little louder than before and heat started to rise throughout your body. Your cheeks were flushed and you felt like you could faint in like two seconds. You moan loudly and then you let out all your juices. Toru pulled away and smiled.


	24. dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find it hot when Toru talks dirty to you. Especially in Spanish

Toru looks at you with a smile as he strokes his throbbing cock. You whimper and you rub your clit a little bit.

* “No puedo esperar para hacerte cojear mañana. No te arrepentirás ni un segundo, cariño.”

You moan quietly at his words as you rub your clit a little bit faster.

* “¿Estás lista para mí, cariño? ¿Estás listo para que te destruya?”

You nod your head, not knowing what Toru was even saying. You assumed he was talking about pounding you until you couldn’t walk. Which was right.

* “Bueno.”

He brings you close to his dick and he lines the tip of his dick with your wet and aching pussy. You gasp as he presses the tip against your pussy, pushing in slowly with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1]. “I can’t wait to make you limp tomorrow. You won't regret a second of it, honey.”
> 
> * [2]. “Are you ready for me, honey? Are you ready for me to destroy you?”
> 
> * [3]. “Good.”


	25. semi-public sex (car sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys _were_ gonna go to a restaurant nearby but you decided screw it and you guys stay in Toru’s car and fuck

You and Toru’s lips crash into each other once again and you two make out furiously. Toru squeezes your ass, making you moan softly into the kiss. You guys were half naked and making sweet love in Toru’s car. Of course, Toru was okay with it. As long as it wasn't a random stranger or a family member then it’s fine. You gasp when you feel his cock rub against your slick and wet folds. You whimper and pull away from Toru just to catch your breath.

“Toru, are you sure it’s okay?”

“Mhm it’s fine, **[Name]**. It’s not like people can see us out in the open. Sure people can probably see us through the windows but we’re still in my driveway so it’s fine.”

“If you say so...”

You sigh and you hold onto Toru. He looks at you with a smile and you slowly lift yourself off of his lap. You line yourself up with Toru’s cock and then slowly you lower yourself down, moaning loudly as his dick stretches you out.

“Don’t worry hun. You won’t regret a second of it... _ngh.._ ”

“ _Ah..._ ”

You whimper and you continue to lower yourself down onto Toru’s dick. You sigh and bottom out when he was finally inside of you. You look at Toru and pant heavily. You wiggle around Toru to try and get comfortable and then slowly you start to bounce on Toru’s cock.


	26. moaning in his ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You moan in Toru’s ear while he talks to Hajime, Takahiro, and Issei. What a tease

You saw that Toru was clearly occupied since he was talking to his old friends but you still didn’t care. You crawled onto his lap, making him pause and stare at you. His friends started to ask questions as you scoot closer to him, inching closer to his ear. His cheeks were flushed and he honestly was about to blow a fuse. You lean close to his ear and then you moan quietly. That done it. He’s gone. You went ahead and started to grind against him while rubbing his arms. He says a quick and choked out goodbye before he ends the call.

“ **[Name]** , why didn’t you— _mnh..._ didn’t you wait until I was finished talking on the phone?”

You didn’t say anything. You only hummed.

“I’m not needy.”

“So why?”

You hum again.

“Why? Because I wanted to tease you.”

“Well guess what. _I’ll_ be the one to _tease you_ tonight. I mean, look at you. Making me all horny. Girls like you that tease their daddy deserve a punishment y’know.”

Your hum turned into a surprised gasp when Toru gripped your waist and grinded your crotch against his. You both moaned in pleasure as the friction started to spark between you two. You pant softly and you look at Toru as he squeezes your hips.

“ _I’ll make you scream my name. Don’t worry._ ”


	27. somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave Toru the permission to fuck you while you were asleep. Let’s see how long he can go without breaking

You gasp quietly but continue to sleep soundly. Toru pulls you onto his lap and perches you up on his lap. He looks at your sleeping figure and he admires how beautiful you were as you slept. Your lips were partially open and some drool was seeping out. Your nightgown was a little messed up because of how much you tossed and turned in bed. Your bra was off and tossed somewhere to let your breasts breathe. Toru twitched at the thought of fucking you while you slept. Slowly, he pulled your panties off of you and pull them down to your ankles. He lifts up your nightgown and your bare wet and slick pussy rubs against Toru’s throbbing cock, ready to fill you up. He sighs and then pushes into you slowly, stretching you open as your eyes remain closed.

You moan quietly and pant softly as he continues to stretch you out, slow and steady. Toru stops half way hearing you whine. Toru smirks and resumes pushing into you. You moan and he sighs when he was buried in you. You were so warm and he loved it. He twitches lightly inside you and he shifts around a little bit to get comfortable. You moan quietly as he shifts around, his cock brushing against your walls. He grips your sides firmly and starts to thrust in and out of you slowly. His smirk widens as you moan with each thrust, panting and breathless.

_“So good...”_


	28. unprotected sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru loves filling you up raw. It’s the perfect way to start a family

You moaned quietly while Toru groaned. You could feel just how Toru felt. His cock felt so good inside of you, raw with all its glory. He twitched inside of you as you clenched around him, not wanting him to start moving. He looks at you with a satisfied grin, his cheeks were flushed pink and his body was brushing against yours. He was balls deep inside of you, your sweet juices mixing with the lube he used earlier along with his cum. It felt _so_ good. You wiggle around Toru’s cock for a little bit then relax yourself.

“Seems like you’re ready for me, sweatheart.”

“Yeah... I’m ready, Toru.”

Toru plants a wet kiss on your forehead. Your arms were wrapped around Toru’s neck. Beads of sweat trickled down the both of you. Toru smiled down at you and began to thrust in and out of you slowly, relishing every moan that came out of your mouth and every slap his balls did to your skin.


End file.
